Memories
by AshesxOfxSilver
Summary: Arthur wants to relive some memories before he makes some new ones. USUK. AU. Rated T for very few words not appropriate for small eyes.


Arthur got out of his car, attempting to keep himself from crying. He couldn't believe it had come down to this so, what he thought, early. Then again, it would always seem early to him. He didn't know what would happen now, but he had convinced himself that he was ready to take on the entire world. He allowed himself to think back to the beginning.

* * *

It was six years ago that Arthur had met the love of his life. Of course, he had absolutely no plan of even associating with anyone when he did. Somehow he had found himself at a McDonald's, having to go inside to avoid a massive thunderstorm, only a couple weeks after he and his parents had moved to New York from the United Kingdom. He had taken a seat and was there for a good ten minutes before the cashier came up to him and made a fake coughing noise.

He looked up, "Excuse me?"

The cashier gave him a bewildered look for a moment, surprised by the accent, before starting, "Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to buy something or leave."

"Oh, yes! Just one moment, please." He grabbed his school bag and opened the compartment that he normally kept his wallet in. Nothing. Well crap.

After a moment of triple checking all the possible places in his backpack, he tried to calmly turn around and gave a panicking laugh, "Well, I don't have my wallet with me, ma'am. Do you, um, think that you could let me stay until the storm dies down?"

The woman rolled her eyes and shook her head, "You can stay out—"

"Get him a medium size drink, Kate. I'll have my usual," a teenaged boy, about Arthur's age, said after he had observed the situation for long enough, handing her a few wet bills. Kate nodded and left, the boy sitting down directly across from Arthur. Arthur had taken note that he wasn't as soaked as someone who had just came inside to take refuge from the rain have been.

Arthur smiled at him, truly meaning it when he thanked him for his kindness.

"It's no problem, dude. Wait, you're that new British kid at the high school, right?"

Of course, that's all everyone talked about. He had an accent, and that's what mattered to everyone. In two weeks, several girls had asked him to be their boyfriend just because he had an accent. This made all of the guys angry, and had caused him to gain a whole group of enemies in such a short amount of time.

After considering the possible outcomes, he nodded, "My name's Arthur. Arthur Kirkland."

In return, the boy grinned, "That's way cool. Mine's Alfred Jones. Nice to meet you."

"Alfred, your food's ready."

"Okay! I'll be right back, okay?" Alfred winked and ran to get his food.

When Alfred returned, Arthur went to get a drink. He decided on tea that, after returning and taking sip of, he made a disgusted face that Alfred laughed at as he chomped on one of his cheeseburgers.

After two hours of comfortable smalltalk and bonding, the storm had cleared to the point where it would be safe to go out, but was still raining. They were about to part ways when Alfred stopped Arthur and insisted that he take him home, almost dragging him to his monstrous pick-up truck. After he had gotten Arthur into the truck, he was left to decode the complicated directions the other was giving him, making a ten minute ride thirty.

* * *

It took Arthur four years to realize that Alfred had stayed so long just to talk to him. He could have gone home safely anytime in his truck, but had decided otherwise. _He was more of a gentleman than I gave him credit for_, he thought, going into another memory.

* * *

This time, it was six months prior to their meeting. The pair had become so close that they were almost in a knot. Neither of them gave much thought about it until people started commenting about it. Alfred saw it as harmless and played along, but Arthur didn't like being commented on something he wasn't even sure about himself.

This morning, Arthur was hanging out with Alfred and a few of his friends when one of them casually asked, "So, how many times did you guys fuck this week?"

Simultaneously there was a clash of, "None!" and "Nine!"

Arthurs face had heated into what would be suitable to call a tomato, while everyone else just laughed. This included Alfred until he saw Arthur's face, which caused him to quiet down. Clearly, his friend wasn't comfortable with it.

"Hey guys, can we talk about something else? Like that new superhero movie that just came out!? Wasn't it awesome!?"

Arthur mouthed a thank you. Alfred just smiled wider.

That's when Arthur realized just how much closer he wanted to be to Alfred.

* * *

He took another step, clenching his fists and trying not to hold back tears. He wasn't going to break down. Not today. He refused to allow it, and had so much time beforehand to. Instead, he flowed back into another memory.

* * *

It had been two years of Arthur having a very hardcore crush on who he considered to be Mr. Perfect. He had gotten to the point where he couldn't even see a single flaw in Alfred of he were asked. There were, of course, times that Alfred would get himself into trouble and Arthur would get mad. It only took a few seconds of pleading from those gorgeously blue eyes, "Please cover for me! Please Arthur, my mom and dad would be so mad if they found out about it. They would like kill me and ban me from video games for the rest of the year!" And Even though he had met both of his parents and was sure that they hadn't ever even grounded the boy for ten entire minutes, Arthur would melt and simply nod. This usually resulted in grateful thank yous and a very unmanly hug.

They had actually just gotten out of one of these occasions when they were walking home and Alfred decided to bring up a quite unrelated subject.

"So, Artie? Dude?" Alfred started, giving his friend an unsure look.

Arthur's face quickly became full of caring and concern. "Yes, Alfred? Is something wrong?"

"Well, kinda. Remember when I went out with that one chick? Alexis? I think I've moved on finally and really like someone else now and I just need some help with this. I haven't felt like this towards anyone, um, like this before and I think you can help a little."

"How do you think I can help, Alfred? You know that I haven't even had a girl that's a friend since I've lived here." Arthur allowed himself to laugh, knowing it was just Alfred being ridiculous.

Alfred stopped walking grabbed Arthur's arm. "You don't understand. I mean…"

Alfred leaned over for a moment before turning away and shaking he head, "Sorry… I don't know what I was about to do."

Arthur wasn't sure what had just gotten into him, but he wasn't going to let the chance escape.

"I think you were about to go this."

He got in front of Alfred, grabbed his collar to make him lean down, and kissed him directly on the lips. After the initial shock wore off, Alfred kissed him back, all of his stress seemingly gone, even after they pulled away.

"Does this mean—?"

"Yes, I believe it does."

* * *

Arthur was almost there now, trying to wipe his tears away as his most favorite memory came to him. He would always cherish it, no matter what.

Alfred and Arthur had just graduated college and had now moved into an apartment together. They were both really happy with their lives, and Arthur couldn't think of anything that would make it better.

Fortunately, Alfred had.

It was the New Years, and they were hosting a small party for some of their friends and family. Alfred had wanted to go see the ball drop live, but Arthur didn't like the crowd, and Alfred wanted them to enjoy it together.

As the ball dropped, everyone was silent, seemingly ready to burst out into a party.

5.

4.

3.

2.

1.

Everyone in the room stayed silent, except for Arthur, who stopped as soon as he looked down to see Alfred on one knee.

"I know you don't like surprises, but could you, um, make an exception? Because I would like to know if you would marry me."

Arthur couldn't comprehend what was happening for a moment, but was still hardly able to answer with "Yes," after he had.

Suddenly, everyone else started cheering as Arthur hugged and picked up by his now fiancé.

"I love you so much, you git."

"I love you too, Artie."

* * *

All of Arthur's tears were gone, and he was almost ready to move on. He quickly made sure his tuxedo wasn't messed up before he opened the door. On the other side of this room, his best friend and soon-to-be husband stood. He was done reliving memories, and was ready to make more.

* * *

**A/N:** Heya, everybody. I hope you liked it! I'd like to think I did a good job, but I guess you'll never know until you actually post something. Thank you for your time c:


End file.
